


Precision

by Bitenomnom



Series: Mathematical Proof [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Amphibians, Computers, Gen, Humor, Limericks, Mathematics, Sherlock's childhood traumas, yes the entire story really is a string of limericks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-07
Updated: 2012-09-07
Packaged: 2017-11-13 17:51:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/506131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bitenomnom/pseuds/Bitenomnom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once again, Sherlock's out solving crimes<br/>But it looks like this is one of those times:<br/>He's on par with Anderson<br/>In terms of salamanders and<br/>Knowing more than that they slime.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Precision

**Author's Note:**

> Since I have two classes Tuesday-Thursday and I did my optimization class Tuesday, I’ve resolved to do my numerical methods class today. We’re doing stuff relating to errors that happen when you do calculations using a computer.
> 
> Also I felt like writing something silly. So...consider yourself warned.

****

Summary of some of my notes:  
One computer error that arises is round-off error. The computer can only hold numerical values to a certain number of significant digits; beyond that, it must either round or truncate the number. This results in the loss of the associative property—that is, (a + b) + c no longer necessarily equals a + (b + c). Round-off error can be reduced by using more digits, but this is generally expensive (as it requires gaining access to a computer with greater precision). It can also be reduced by minimizing the number of operations performed (such as writing equations in nested form). Round-off errors are usually unavoidable and difficult to control.

***

Sherlock’s a computing machine;  
His precision is frightfully keen.  
Details he detects  
And sense he injects  
The moment he enters the scene.

But every computer has limits,  
Can hold only so much data in it.  
So errors with rounding,  
Operations compounding,  
Happen whether or not you intend it.

It is here, then, that we find our man  
Observing as only Holmes can.  
But the difference minute  
Between types of newt  
Has thrown a wrench into his plan:

Amphibians aren’t his _thing_.  
It was Mycroft, age ten, in the spring  
That Sherlock recalls  
Had ruined it all  
Because _oh bloody hell_ do frogs cling.

He tried to delete them but still blanches  
At the thought of a mere _Cryptobranchus_  
And now here he is stuck,  
For this case, with his luck,  
Involves one (and three flautists in trances).

He gets as in depth as the legs.  
It has those and a tail and lays eggs.  
But there ends the nuance,  
Significance lost,  
Of the thing’s finer details and dregs.

“What is it, John? It’s dull red.  
All that aside, why is it dead?”  
“Sherlock, you berk  
You should know how this works;  
They need water,” and John shakes his head.

“As for type: bloody hell, couldn’t say.  
I thought that was _your_ thing anyway;  
Look it up on your phone.”  
Sherlock frowns at his tone.  
On his mobile he Googles away.

Therefore: with your knowledge denuded  
Know these errors cannot be eluded  
So you’d better come clean  
And relegate to machine  
That learned higher precision than you did

 _Epilogue:_  
“Salamander, not newt? Should’ve guessed.”  
John sees Lestrade make the arrest.  
“But I don’t understand  
Why the whole concert band—  
I mean _all fifty-three_ —just confessed.”


End file.
